


Lesson

by DevilJesus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I just love these two so much!, M/M, NCT 2018, Smut, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Mark tries to teach Donghyuck a lesson.





	Lesson

In NCT’s apartment, all was quiet as Mark and Donghyuck settled down for bed after a long day.  
   
…Or at least, they tried to settle down.  
   
Mark bit his lip to hold back a sigh as he felt Donghyuck’s arm slip away from his waist for the third time in the past ten minutes. “Donghyuck,” he said shortly, lifting his head again so the younger boy could slip his arm behind him again as he shifted to his back again. “I thought you said you were tired.”  
   
“I am,” Donghyuck replied insistently, staring up at the ceiling in frustration.  
   
“We both had a very long day today.”  
   
“I know.”  
   
“And we both have an early schedule tomorrow.”  
   
“I know; I’m sorry, Hyung! I just…can’t get comfortable,” he muttered, removing his hand from behind Mark once again as he shifted back to his stomach.

It was the younger boy who insisted on sleeping in the same bed as his now boyfriend, although the dorm had plenty of beds for the vocalist to sleep in.   
   
“Try a bit harder,” Mark grumbled, turning over onto his stomach as well before throwing his arm over Donghyuck’s back. He stared meaningfully into Donghyuck’s apologetic eyes. “Comfortable?”  
   
The younger paused for a moment, assessing. “…Yes,” he agreed.  
   
“Good,” Mark said, relaxing once again, “because if you don’t stop moving, I’m going to make you.” Mark then leaned forward to kiss Donghyuck on the nose before settling down to bed.   
   
Meanwhile, Donghyuck tried in vain for several minutes to convince himself that he was comfortable. He knew he was moving around a lot, and he really didn’t want to bother Mark anymore, the older boy exhausted from all their promoting. 

He also didn’t want to get kicked out of their bed. 

But now that he was on his stomach, Donghyuck felt this itch to flip over onto his back. Mark usually fell asleep pretty quickly, so if he managed to keep still for just a little while longer then maybe he’d be able to move without making him angry…  
   
Donghyuck managed to wait a few more minutes before he gave up and rolled over anyways; he just couldn’t help himself. And the accompanying loud sigh from next to him confirmed what he already knew: Mark was still awake, and was probably going to kick him out of the bed.  
   
“Donghyuck.”  
   
—was definitely going to kick him out of the bed.  
   
“I’m sorry Hyung, I—Hyung?” Donghyuck said, apologies fading away into confusion as Mark suddenly rolled on top of him, sitting up to straddle his waist. Donghyuck’s mouth went dry. “Mark-Hyung?”  
   
Mark leaned down to shush him with a finger and a sharp look, firmly making his point without saying a word before he shifted, laying on his stomach on top of Donghyuck, using his chest as a pillow.  
   
Donghyuck heard Mark’s message loud and clear: ‘You’re done moving.’ However, now there was something entirely different keeping Donghyuck from falling asleep. His hands automatically came around Mark’s waist as his body thrummed with energy, inadvertently remembering all the other times Mark had been on top of him in situations entirely different from this one, where they were anything but asleep—  
   
Donghyuck bit his lip, trying to will his mind and body to abandon his dirty train of thought and just relax already. However, just when he thought he’d finally gotten himself under control Mark shifted, unintentionally grinding against Donghyuck as he softly nuzzled into his neck.  
   
Donghyuck let out a small sound before he bit his lip harder, holding his breath. Maybe he was off the hook; maybe Mark had already fallen asleep—  
   
“Donghyuck.”  
   
“I swear I haven’t moved—”  
   
“Part of you is.”  
   
Donghyuck flushed as Mark shifted again, sitting up partially so he could meet Donghyuck’s eyes, an eyebrow raised as if to dare the younger boy to deny the arousal pressing into his thigh.  
   
“…I don’t think I can sleep with you on top of me Hyung,” Donghyuck whispered in embarrassment, “It’s…distracting.”  
   
Mark smiled softly before laying back down on top of him, leisurely nuzzling into his neck again. Donghyuck inhaled sharply. “Well I can’t sleep with you moving around so much,” Mark accused, closing his eyes. “It’s distracting. So you’re just going to have to deal with it.”  
   
There was a moment of silence where Donghyuck tried to gauge whether or not Mark was being serious. When Mark didn’t say anything or move anymore, Donghyuck let out a whine of distress.  
   
“Hyung~,” he said, tugging at Mark’s shirt, “You have to at least let me up so I can…deal with it,” he finished awkwardly.  
   
“I told you; you’re not moving anymore.”  
   
“But Mark-Hyung, this way I really can’t—ah!” Donghyuck’s words cut off with a gasp as Mark suddenly ground his hips into Donghyuck’s, rubbing roughly against his arousal.  
   
“Mark?” Donghyuck questioned as Mark sat up to straddle his waist once again. The rapper didn’t usually initiate anything between them, instead allowing Donghyuck to take over. Mark didn’t respond to Donghyuck’s stare, instead reaching down to pinch Donghyuck’s nipple through his t-shirt.  
   
“Hyung!” Donghyuck exclaimed, hand shooting up to reach for Mark’s, but the elder slapped it away.  
   
“I thought I told you not to move anymore,” Mark said in a no-nonsense tone, but Donghyuck could see the lust starting to burn in his eyes as he shifted atop the slightly larger boy, scooting back to pull down Donghyuck’s shorts and free his arousal from its confines.  
   
“This?” Mark asked, gripping Donghyuck’s arousal with both hands. “You want to get up and go deal with this, right?”  
   
“Y-Yes,” Donghyuck gasped out, hips thrusting upwards into Mark’s warm grip. Almost at once, Mark let go of him with one hand to pin his hips in place. 

Donghyuck couldn’t stop the soft growl from leaving his lips.   
   
“I said don’t move,” Mark said, pressing Donghyuck’s hips firmly into the sheets. “Here’s the deal. You do as I told you and don’t move, and I’ll deal with this. You move, and I’ll stop and fall asleep on top of you. Deal?”  
   
Donghyuck could tell that Mark was very serious about this, and he gripped the sheets with both hands as anticipation shot through him, settling in his groin. He wasn’t entirely sure why Mark had decided to humor him, but he could only assume from the growing bulge in Mark’s pants that he was now just as turned on as Donghyuck was by this little game. It didn’t matter. Mark wanted to play, and Donghyuck was more than willing to oblige. “Deal.”  
   
“Good,” Mark said before he let go of Donghyuck completely, shedding his pajama pants before settling himself lower on Donghyuck’s legs. He cut right to the chase, slipping the head of Donghyuck’s arousal between his lips as he tucked a hand under Donghyuck’s shirt, tracing random patterns on his abdomen. 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened as Mark’s other hand moved down his own chest before disappearing out of Donghyuck’s view, and Donghyuck didn’t need full use of his brain to realize what he was doing.   
   
Donghyuck let out a little moan and closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath as Mark’s mouth moved lower, tracing the sides of his erection with his tongue. Donghyuck gripped the sheets harder, focusing his everything on keeping his hips in place.  
   
Mark pulled back enough so he could talk around him. “You’re quiet. For once,” he murmured, and Donghyuck let out a soft hiss as he felt Mark’s words reverberate through him. He hated when the older boy had one over him.   
   
“I-I’m…trying to focus,” Donghyuck shot back, voice cracking as he met Mark’s pretty eyes. Mark stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before suddenly upping his game, having clearly decided that a focused Donghyuck was unacceptable. 

He left a wet trail of kisses along the underside of Donghyuck’s arousal before coming back up, taking in as much of him as he could and sucking harshly. His free hand slid further up Donghyuck’s shirt to roughly tug at one of his nipples. Donghyuck twitched, but overall managed to keep himself still when Mark raised a questioning eyebrow at his motion.  
   
“M-mark…” Donghyuck started, becoming distracted by the way Mark’s hips had started to move, pressing back onto his own fingers. Donghyuck let out another little moan, itching to reach out and spread Mark open himself, finding just the right spot that would make Mark’s mouth drop open into a perfect little ‘o’.   
   
Mark must have read Donghyuck’s mind because he suddenly pulled away from him, mouth falling open as his fingers no doubt brushed against that very spot.  
   
“Fuck, Hyung—” Donghyuck groaned, about to reach for him, but when Mark made eye contact with him he remembered himself in the last second, hands remaining ensconced in the sheets. Mark’s flushed red cheeks making him grip the sheet beneath him tighter.   
   
“M-mark-Hyung, I can’t take it anymore,” Donghyuck said, his voice on the edge of begging for it. “Please, can I—?” Mark swallowed his question with his lips, moving forward to kiss Donghyuck soundly, his hands carding through Donghyuck’s rainbowed brown hair. 

He released him quickly enough, rearing back so he hovered over Donghyuck, lining himself up with Donghyuck’s straining erection.  
   
“Remember our deal,” Mark said in a voice that had lowered an octave, and Donghyuck made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as Mark slowly took him in, moving downwards inch by slow inch.  
   
At the erotic sight of Mark moving atop him and in the face of his own helplessness, Donghyuck’s mouth suddenly started making up for his body’s lack of movement. “Oh fuck, Hyung~ ahh, please.”   
   
Mark gave him a challenging smirk before he moved down another inch, seating Donghyuck halfway inside him. 

Donghyuck’s eyes slammed shut at that movement, determined to keep enough wits about him that he didn’t lose control and break their deal. He took a slow breath before opening his eyes. That smirk was still there. He shut his eyes again, not wanting the elder to see how much of his control he was loosing.   
   
“Donghyuckkie,” Mark purred, moving down another inch, “Donghyuckkie, look at me.”  
   
“I can’t,” Donghyuck said brokenly, knuckles turning white as he all but tore holes in the sheets.  
   
“Yes, you can,” Mark coerced, and he started to rock his hips in slow circles as he continued his slow trek down, down...  
   
“Oh god,” Donghyuck groaned, letting out a wordless cry as his hands moved of their own accord, gripping Mark’s hips tightly and pulling him down the rest of the way. Mark didn’t even have to say anything as Donghyuck’s eyes immediately flew open and he let out a sound of panic, words tripping over each other in their haste to get out of his mouth.  
   
“Oh shit no, Hyung, please don’t stop please; I didn’t mean to I really didn’t I—” Mark shushed the panicked boy with a meaningful stare and a finger to his lips before bringing both hands to Donghyuck’s, holding them in place above the younger boy’s head as he raised himself up and came back down. 

Donghyuck let out a broken cry of relief as Mark did it again, letting go of Donghyuck’s hands and balancing himself on Donghyuck’s developing chest.  
   
He kept an even pace, not slow, but not fast enough for Donghyuck. The younger boy’s eyes were starting to cross as he watched Mark, his hands clutching Mark’s hips in a way that was sure to bruise. Mark let out a small moan of pleasure himself, hands shaking as he shifted so Donghyuck would hit just the right spot.  
   
Donghyuck whined as Mark clenched around him, losing what little rationale he had left. He watched the sweat forming on Mark’s brow, and he felt like he might die if he didn’t reach up and wipe it away, if he didn’t do something.   
   
“Donghyuck...” Mark murmured, and Donghyuck’s eyes snapped to his, trying to focus on his blazing eyes rather than Mark’s tantalizing deep blush, his shaking hands, or the rise and fall of his hips. His eyes were much safer to look at…sort of. 

Mark’s eyes reflected so much love and want that Donghyuck could scarcely breathe from the sight of it.  
   
“Have you…learned your lesson?” Mark asked breathily, gasping as he lowered himself just a little too quickly, causing the both of them to see stars.  
   
“Yes Hyung yes, I’m sorry,” Donghyuck groaned, mouth running on autopilot in a desperate attempt to say whatever Mark wanted to hear for once. 

“Good,” Mark said with effort before he leaned down, bringing his lips to graze against Donghyuck’s ear as he whispered, “Now fuck me.”  
   
Donghyuck closed his eyes for just a second before he reared up, lifting Mark almost entirely off of his lap before slamming him down again. Mark moaned in surprise, and Donghyuck turned them over, pressing Mark into the bed as both hands came to the older boy’s face, kissing him in relief. 

His hips moved at a frantic pace that not even Donghyuck could control, and Mark broke away from his lips with a cry, holding onto Donghyuck’s shoulders tightly as he tried to keep up.  
   
“Mark, Hyung…” Donghyuck murmured, dropping kiss after kiss to Mark’s neck, holding himself up with one hand as the other tucked under Mark’s shirt, reveling in his permission to move. “I love you Mark-Hyung…”  
   
Mark found himself unable to reply with words, lost to a sea of sensation as Donghyuck recklessly drove into him, scattering Mark’s senses. 

“Donghyuckkie…close…” Mark said shakily, shifting a hand to Donghyuck’s hair as he pulled him back up for a kiss. He cried out into Donghyuck’s mouth, his release hitting him hard as the younger showed him no mercy, continuing his relentless pace. 

Mark’s enraptured shudders and cries finally got to Donghyuck, and his release overwhelmed him, making him see white. He pulled away from Mark’s lips, panting raggedly as he started to slow, gradually coming down from his high. He pressed his forehead into Mark’s shoulder, shaking; Mark tried to catch his breath as well, distracting himself by gently running his fingers through Donghyuck’s multicoloured hair.  
   
After a moment Donghyuck found enough strength to move to the side, pulling Mark into his arms. “Hyung, that was…that was amazing, I…where did that come from?” he asked, trying to angle to see Mark’s face.  
   
He couldn’t see him completely because Mark was hiding his face in his neck, but Donghyuck could see enough to tell that Mark was blushing as red as a fire truck. 

“Well, you needed to be taught a lesson, and I wanted to make sure you…remembered…it…” Mark trailed off, stubbornly refusing to look up. He didn’t regret his actions by any means, but every once in a while Mark would do something that would surprise even himself, to the point where he’d feel embarrassed. 

It was so frustrating. ‘How stupid,’ Mark thought, critical of his own embarrassment at a thing as simple as sex with his boyfriend, ‘What’s wrong with me? I just wanted to teach him a lesson and now I can’t even look at him—‘  
   
“Mark-Hyung,” Donghyuck said after a moment in that voice, that perfect angel voice that Donghyuck only used when he said his name. Mark looked up slightly, and Donghyuck cupped his cheek with a hand, tilting his face so he could meet his eyes.  
   
“Hyung, that was amazing,” he repeated, just because he knew Mark needed to hear it.  
   
Stupid Donghyuck, Mark thought fondly, his lips forming a ghost of a smile as he leaned up to place a chaste kiss to Donghyuck’s lips once, then twice for good measure. 

Unlike Mark, Donghyuck always knew just what to say, always knew the exact words that would make the elder feel better. 

He settled down on Donghyuck’s chest again, giving him a gentle nuzzle as a way to demonstrate the love he didn’t have the adequate words to express. Donghyuck chuckled knowingly as Mark cleared his throat, embarrassment subsiding. “Now do you think you’ll have any problems getting comfortable?” he asked, returning the focus to the original problem.  
   
Donghyuck let out a happy laugh. “No Hyung, I think I’ll be just fine.” The almost teasing ring in his tone made Mark sigh.   
   
“Good,” Mark said, satisfied, before dropping a kiss to Donghyuck’s chest before he settled down. There was another moment of silence before he added, “Because if you move around again, this time I’ll just kick you out of the bed.”  
   
“Yah! Hyung~!”  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments 
> 
>  
> 
> P.s  
> Don’t tell me you want bottom!Donghyuck cos it ain’t happening.....


End file.
